


The White Harem

by Anonymous



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), Death Stranding (Video Games) RPF
Genre: AU, Harem, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It is said that in the land of Japan sits a powerful daimyō named Hideo Kojima.
Relationships: Kojima Hideo/Guillermo del Toro, Kojima Hideo/Mads Mikkelsen, Kojima Hideo/Nicolas Winding Refn, Kojima Hideo/Norman Reedus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	The White Harem

**Author's Note:**

> People often joke about Mads, Norman, Guillermo and Nicolas being Kojima’s harem of white men. My brain took it and ran with it.
> 
> Think of it in the same vein as when Kojima use people in his games as characters that are inspired by the real people but aren’t actually the real people. Like actors playing a role.

It is said that in the land of Japan sits a powerful daimyō named Hideo Kojima. He rules over a large area in the Kanto region but is best known for his eccentricities. Many people have tried to take him down but his unpredictability makes him difficult to plot against.

He is famous for his so-called White Harem, four western men whom he has collected over the years to keep him company. They make for quite the exotic sight for guests and no one who is invited to his palace pass up a chance to gawk at his precious, rare oddities.

There is Guillermo, the bull as some call him for the sake of convenience, who is said to come from the hot deserts of Mexico. Even if he was not a foreigner he would have been quite the sight with his beard and big round belly. It is said Kojima likes his softness. Evil tongues whisper that if he likes soft curves he should find himself a woman, but they don’t dare say it out loud. What Guillermo wants he gets, this prized man-bull with hair that softly curls in the most unusual ways. And it’s not hard to see why. Even if he looks obscene to some people, even the most conservative mind is not immune to his big smile and friendly nature and his stories of monsters and ghosts from far away lands entice children and adults alike.

Kojima also has a warrior from America, Norman. A small but brutish man with tattoos and long, brown hair that falls into his eyes. He is no taller than most Japanese men but take up so much more space in the rude way he talks and sits. Kojima finds him entertaining despite his lack of manners and does nothing to tame his foreigner. He can often be seen sitting next to his lord in a most unflattering way, either ignoring Kojima’s guests or staring them down if they do not please his master. But he is also a party animal who enjoys getting drunk with anyone, low or high, and does not make judgements based on class. Therefor he is quite popular with some parts of the population, especially the women.

Two members of the White Harem comes from the cold North, Denmark. One is a tall, noble warrior who goes by the name Mads. He carries himself with elegance and strength and is quick with his blade at the command of his lord. When Kojima has company he sits with politely downcast eyes and straight back, impressing visitors with his grace and controlled motions. But the staff says when there are no outsiders around he likes to play with the kids in the palace garden and train his skills against the less refined Norman who is not above fighting dirty. Kojima promotes this member of his harem the most, often keeping him by his side at meetings and outings and having statues and paintings done in his honor. He cuts quite a striking figure with his broad shoulders and grey hair that together makes him look both wise and strong. A perfect companion and bodyguard.

The last and least seen of Kojima’s harem is Nicolas, his other Dane. He is slender and even taller than Mads but is most often seen sitting quietly by Kojima, not making much of an impression if he even shows up at all. People say he is weak of health and often sick, so prefers the quiet of his own rooms. But should a person engage him in conversation he can be difficult to stop if the other person happens upon a subject Nicolas enjoys. On his good days he might even entertain with dances and stories like a geisha. He is a strange one and yet the rumor goes that he is Kojima’s favorite. The two of them supposedly share eccentric minds and have the most in common. Perhaps that is why Kojima doesn’t mind looking after this pale, weak man. And maybe it is because they share more interests than the intellectual ones. People say in hushed tones that they both quite enjoy rope.

The White Harem is quite precious to Kojima who has had poems and songs written in their honor, the most famous titled Death Stranding about the fear of losing loved ones to death but also the hope of an eternal life afterwards. 

At the gates he keeps statues of Mads and Norman to let anyone know who is protecting him, and inside paintings depicts Guillermo’s cheerfulness in the company of monsters, and Nicolas’ holding his hands up in a graceful pose surrounded by shades of pink and blue.

Kojima is safe with them, and they with him, and their household is a harmonious one.


End file.
